


Midnight Snack and Kissing

by ObsidianDiamond



Series: Dangerous Men In Love [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, Karai and Coco planned all of it, Kissing, M/M, Pietro Alexandro has a destroyed knee, eating cake, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianDiamond/pseuds/ObsidianDiamond
Summary: A man…a man that was almost impossible to exist…When the Shredder saw him the first time, which was after that warlord had thrown him onto earth to die…he was shocked to silence. He had been woken by Karai, who was waiting for further instructions for their mission.That man, Pietro Alexandro Sanchez was his name, was a god in his eyes. He was the largest guy he had ever met, clearly over 7 feet, his long, pitch-black hair tied back into a strict ponytail so it would not disturb him during a fight, the leather armor tightly against his body that was built like a brick wall.
Relationships: Friendship Karai/Orignal Female Character, Shredder/OC, The Shredder/Orignal Male Character
Series: Dangerous Men In Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743916
Kudos: 5





	1. Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my dear readers.
> 
> I'm glad that you've stumbled across this story. I hope that I can entertain you, and I hope I have not made too many mistakes, for English is not my native language. I hope you'll enjoy.
> 
> Pietro Alexandro Sanchez and his sister Coco Alexandra Sanchez are my OC's, so they belong to me. TMNT belongs to its owner.

A man…a man that was almost impossible to exist…

When the Shredder saw him the first time, which was after that warlord had thrown him onto earth to die…he was shocked to silence. He had been woken by Karai, who was waiting for further instructions for their mission.

That man, Pietro Alexandro Sanchez was his name, was a god in his eyes. He was the largest guy he had ever met, clearly over 7 feet, his long, pitch-black hair tied back into a strict ponytail so it would not disturb him during a fight, the leather armor tightly against his body that was built like a brick wall.

Next to him, had stood a young woman, his sister, as he now knew. She was a thin, beautiful ticking time bomb, that could slit your throat in a split of a second. Wearing a belly shirt with tight jeans and black sneakers, she looked so…unsuspicious. He honestly thought that she was his daughter at first, because of her rather small size.

Now, that they knew each other a little bit better and have started to work together, he, of course, knew what “mi hermano” or "mi hermana" meant.

“Hey, are you alight, mi amigo?” The black-haired man shook himself out of his thoughts as the deep, accented voice of the mafia boss reached his ears. He turned towards him, finding him leaning against the wall of the room, his long hair swaying in the wind that came through the open window. Those dark, seemingly soulless eyes were studying his face with a strange glint in them, taking in every detail. “Yes, of course.”, he answered his question and grinned at him. “Why would I not be?”

“Because you were in your own world for quite a while. I have asked you three times if you wanted something to eat too, and you were simply staring out of the window like there is the most beautiful person in the entire world standing on the roof of our little hut.”, Pietro Alexandro chuckled and began to limb towards the kitchen, his cane making thumping noises as it collided with the wooden ground. The older turned his head away, clearly embarrassed by the words of the other. “I…I apologize.”, he muttered. “And yes, I would like something to eat. I, too, wasn’t at dinner.” “I know, mi hermana told me so. Karai even complaint that you don’t take care of yourself enough.”

Shredder had to snort at that. “She always says that. You, however, weren’t there too as I know from Coco. You seem to be just as careless as I am.” “I ate enough before dinner today.”, he chuckled and shook his head. “I was at a meeting, and we had chicken afterward. I love chicken, and while they were eating some kind of rice, I was laying in my bed, stuffed to the brim of my stomach.”

The older male watched as he pulled out a strawberry cake of the fridge and grinned at him. “No one said, however, that this snack had to be healthy. And I know you love this cake…sooo…” Pulling two plates and forks out, he served two large pieces and limbed over to the desk, frightening skilled with his cane. Shredder knew that Pietro Alexandro’s knee was shattered from two car accidents that were made by an officer on purpose to prevent him from killing his victims. The first one, he handled perfectly, but the second one shattered his knee, and since then, he had to use a cane to walk around.

The taller sat down with a grunt, massaging his knees for one a short moment before mentioning him to sit down next to him. “Does it still hurt?”, he asked out of the blue and would have liked to facepalm at the moment. “Si, it does. More than you can imagine, that is why I sometimes take medications so I can fight with it.” The living killer machine leaned back and took a bite, moaning softly at the taste. “I knew my sister could bake well, but with Karai, it’s just wonderful…”

There was a comfortable silence between them that no one wanted to break. They were simply eating their cakes, smiling at each other from time to time, until the younger one decided to say something. “I still have a hard time comprehending that you literally survived to be tortured by an alien warlord.”, he spoke. “And that you managed to get completely healthy again.” “I have a strong immune system, and he testing some kind of medicine on me. I think that helped a little bit too.”, he chuckled, and let his fingers trace a large scar on his right hip exposing his sun-kissed skin that he hid under his t-shirt. “Still…”, he argued and swallowed the bite in his mouth. “It’s impressive.”

Shredder, who was way faster with his cake than the other, stood up and went to get another piece of cake0 before he stopped and turned around again. “Do you want another one as well?” Alexandro nodded and smiled. “Yes, gracias, mi querido.”, he replied, grinning at the confused face the other gave him as the Spain words left his lips.

He decided to ignore it and got two other pieces, before he returned and sat down again, pushing the plate right in front of the other. His lips twisted into a thankful smile and he leaned back as he took the bite of the remains of the other cake before stabbing the new one with his fork. “You seem to love strawberry cake, mi amigo. Every time the girls bake, you are the first to take a piece.” Shredder threw his head back with a rough laugh and could not see the smile widening on the Spain mafia boss’s lips. “Yes, it’s my favorite cake. I never missed it when I was a child. I hate to bake though, it’s not my favorite activity.” “I have no patience for it. I rather wait until my sister wants a cake. She always asks me which one, that’s how the strawberry cake was born good 6 and a half hour ago.”

“You suggested this?”, Shredder asked, and the massive man nodded. “Indeed, I did. Coco immediately went into action and started to bake, but not before calling Karai to get her ass here to help her. I don’t know why she was so enthusiastic to do so, but she was not the only one. I still can’t forget that grin on their faces as Karai entered the kitchen.”

“I hope they didn’t do anything to the cake.”, he muttered and took a rather large bite. “Yes, me too. Otherwise, we’re fucked. It’s the only thing that we can eat right now. I need to send the girls shopping tomorrow, we have almost nothing in the fridge.” Shredder lifted his eyebrows and chuckled at that before taking another large bite.

Silence fell upon them again, and they finished off their cakes before the larger man slowly stood up, making sure to only lean a little weight on his right foot before taking the empty plates in one hand and his cane in the other, walking over to the sink, setting them down next to it. Shredder stood up and stretched himself, clearly full of cake and tired, ready to just to go sleep and not wake up until tomorrow. Pietro Alexandro walked over to him, coming to a stop right in front of him. He had to look up to look him in those dark, seemingly soulless eyes, which had a surprisingly soft expression in them. He could not look away, nor did he want to. The older male studied his face, taking in every scar he had, his hands twitching as he found a rather long, thin one on his jaw. “That one is from a police officer who tried to kill me for murdering her husband. She got me, but I shot her before she could slit my throat.”, he suddenly spoke, as if reading his thoughts, and lifted took the other’s hand to feel for himself.

He could barely tell the difference, the scar was almost nonexistent, but still there, and somehow, this made his stomach clench uncomfortably. At first, he thought he had just too much cake, but the feeling only got worse as Pietro Alexandro took a step closer to him so that their chests really were touching. Shredder watched as the free hand of the taller one slowly lifted itself onto his neck and face, tracing his scars. “You are certainly not unscarred yourself…especially here.”, his voice was a deep purr as he traced one of his scars on his cheek, leaning down so that he could take a better look at it, their lips almost touching. The older male started to sweat, suddenly very uncomfortable. He wanted to get out of his grasp, to just go back to his bed and to bury himself into his blankets…but not because he was disgusted by the warm breath of his face and the rough skin on his own…but because it felt so good. He wanted nothing more than to pull himself closer than to kiss those thin lips that belonged to the monster of a man in front of him…

He felt a blush slowly creep onto his face and wanted to turn away, but the other held his jaw tightly. “What’s wrong? Am I making you…uneasy?”, he purred and traced his scars again. Shredder didn’t answer, so Pietro Alexander did the only thing he wanted to do since the first time he had met the smaller male. He leaned down and covered his lips with his own.

Dark, almost black eyes widened in pure shock, and he grabbed onto the other’s shoulders. He could not kiss back in the first few seconds, but as soon as the long-haired man wanted to pull back, he wrapped his hands around his neck pulled him back down, slowly moving against him. He felt how the killer machine of a human traced his lips with his hot, wet tongue, and almost automatically, he opened his mouth and let it slide in. The taller male wasted no time and eagerly explored the other’s mouth, pressing his pink muscle against his own. He took the invitation and began to rub it against his. While they were tasting each other, the younger male was not unproductive. His large hands have found their way under his shirt, tracing his hips and stomach, making sure that his sharp nails were leaving red stains on his skin.

They parted, and Pietro Alexandro took a step back, grinning down at his flushed face. Shredder didn’t know what to do now, he only stood there, his fingers slowly tracing his red lips, his face as red as a tomato. The older man looked up, staring into those dark eyes that send shivers down his spine. Without thinking, he pulled him down again thrusting his tongue through his parted lips. Not wasting time, he began to explore his new territory, and he could feel the taller man smirk against his lips.

\---

“Yes!”, Karai and Coco hissed at the same time and hugged each other, an expression of pure joy on their faces. “It worked. It really worked!”, the younger female laughed as she closed the door the grin not falling from her face. “Have you seen how they’ve kissed? I think that they have been in love with each other the whole time.”, the black-haired woman chuckled and sat down on the couch. “Yeah. I mean, my brother has not stopped talking about him since the first time he saw him, and I’ve seen the looks your master gave him. They fit together like to pair of shoes.”, she laughed and shook her head. “You’re right. Come, let’s go. Before those two lovebirds catch us!”

Coco laughed and let herself fall and pulled her off her seat. “Don’t worry. I can assure you that he already in another world.”, she whispered as she slowly opened the door, and gestured towards the two men, who were already pressed up against the wall. Pietro Alexandro was leaning over Shredder, his mouth covering his over and over again, leaving the other no time to breathe.

The girls could feel the passion they had for each other. They smiled, glad the men were happy, and if they were each other’s medicine against their loneliness, then so be it.


	2. Pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pietro Alexandro and Shredder give in to their needs and finally make love to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, here's the second part of the two lover boys. Again, I hope I haven't made too many mistakes. Enjoy^^

Shredder sighed as the strong man’s hand slowly ran over his back, his nails softly digging into the skin, leaving red strains wherever he had touched him.

Pietro Alexandro grinned at the sound and pulled the smaller male into another passionate kiss. Their tongues played with each other, and he did not hesitate to bite the other’s lips so many times that they were swollen to the point of bursting. Their chests were pressed together, Shredder could feel the rock hard muscles underneath, and he even let one of his hands explore the skin under the shirt the massive man wore. He grunted, pulling back, tugging at his short to signal him that he should take it off. The short-haired man complied, pulling it off to expose his own muscular chest and all the scars he had gotten from live. He heard Pietro Alexandro chuckle from satisfaction, before he pushed him closer to the kitchen wall, taking off his, making sure that his knee was not too much used. As soon as his stomach was exposed, he let his fingers trace the six-pack of the man, leaning up for another kiss.

Shredder felt him open his mouth and he immediately slid his tongue in. Pietro Alexandro tasted wonderful, and not just because of the strawberry cake that they ate just a few moments ago. “Do you want to take this to the bedroom?”, he whispered against his lips with a smug grin, which disappeared as soon as the larger male pressed their hips together. He had to bite back a moan as his growing erection got so much pressure at once. “Yesss…that is a wonderful idea, mi amor…”

With that, he was grabbed and hoisted up like he weighed nothing. Grabbing his cane, which he had simply leaned against the wall, he pulled Shredder into another kiss while he was limping out of the kitchen and towards his bedroom. He older man held onto him like they would hang 500 miles above the floor, his nail digging into his skin. It hurt him, but at the same time, it felt so good. He leaned against the door and pushed it open, carrying his lover to his bed before almost throwing him onto it. Climbing on top of him, he leaned the cane against his nightstand, in during all of this, they have not stopped kissing. Now that he was leaning over him, the short-haired man saw how large he really was.

“How did you get so…”, he murmured against his lips and hissed out in pleasure as he felt Pietro Alexandro’s sick knee between his legs. His grin did not fate, but Shredder’s trained senses could make out the flash of pain in his eyes. “Don’t know…”, he murmured and kissed his jaw. “I have the luck and misfortune to be the largest person in my whole known family history. It’s not bad for fighting, but the weight that comes with it is the hell for my knee…And as for my muscles…years of training, lifting humans, throwing them against the wall, crushing their skulls with my bare hands and a few other things…” “I expected no less of y-Argh!”, he cried out and threw his head back as the knee began to press harder, rubbing softly to make his erection even bigger than it already was.

“That is good to know, mi amor.”, he purred and began to kiss his neck, softly biting and licking the flesh there. He paid very much attention to the scars on the side of his neck, letting his teeth trace the rough skin there. Out of the blue, there was a jolt of pleasure running through Shredder’s body, and he could not hold back a sudden moan. Both stopped, and the larger male pulled back to stare at him, clearly surprised. For a moment, their eyes met, but then, his face flushed a deep red and he hid his face with his hands. The living killing machine threw his head back with a loud, rough laugh and grabbed them with his large one, pulling them away so that he could see him. “No need to be ashamed, mi amor. This sound was wonderful.”, he purred and returned to the exact same spot, sinking his teeth into the flesh. Shredder grunted, digging his teeth into his lips to avoid another embarrassing moment. Again, and again, Pietro Alexandro bit that spot, careful not to break the skin, but violent enough to leave a swollen, quite showing mark that would last for at least a week. Great, now everyone who meets him knows that he has been marked by an over 7 feet tall man with almost impossible strength.

The younger man grunted in protest as the larger man pulled away, but a gasp silenced his complaints immediately as his lips were suddenly on his nibbles. To support his own weight, the unusual tall man let go of his hands and steadied himself on both sides, working until he had the feeling that it was enough. He could feel that the older male was slowly losing control. His moans were quiet, he knew that he was holding back, he knew that he was trying not to be noisy, and he disliked it. He wanted to hear him, he wanted everyone to know in this house, even his sister, that he was the one who brought the man who survived to be tortured by an alien warlord so much pleasure that he could not hold back his moans and groans. Giving Shredder no break to catch himself, Pietro Alexandro began to kiss and nibble on the other, making sure to draw as much noise out of the other as possible.

The older male was in heaven. Shredder arched into his touch, moaning roughly while pressing his rock hard member against the other’s knee. He grunted, and the unsuspected vibrations brought him to let out a strangled cry. The living killer machine grinned as soon as the pain passed and released his nibbles to rob forwards, pressing his naked chest against him. “Do not hold back, mi amor!”, he growled lowly into his ear, and nibbled at his ear lobe, drawing another strangled noise from the older male beneath him. “I want to hear you. How much pleasure I bring you…I must know how good you feel!”, the deep, rumbling voice sent shivers down the smaller man’s spine and he turned his head to get another kiss from him, moaning at the taste of his new lover.

Feeling that he was ready, he pulled his knee away slowly began to undo Shredder’s pants with one hand, trying to pull them off. The older male lifted his hips, letting the other expose his black boxers, which was already bugled largely. There even was a wet spot on the fabric, and the Spain mafia boss could not hold back the laugh that was rising in his throat. He leaned down and kissed that spot, earning a loud hiss from the person below. He robbed back, positioning himself so that there was no pain in his knee, before pulling it down, exposing the large, rock hard member of the leader of the foot clan. “Ah, there it is…”, he purred, making sure to put his accent to use, knowing that the other liked it. “Y-Yesss.”, he grunted and moaned as the large hand wrapped around the base. “J-just for you…” The younger man almost purred at that response and leaned up to lick the tip with his long, hot tongue. Shredder threw his head back with a hiss, his hands burring into his long, thick hair.

“Oh, fuck…”, he cursed and tried to thrust his hips up. He was, however, unable to because as soon as he moved them, the large hands of the man pressed him down, and he started to tease him while tracing his balls with his fingertips, making sure that his long, claw-like fingernails, which he had made because of an advantage in fighting, were running his skin, tickling him. “Ah-ah-ah, mi amor. Not so fast. I’m in charge now…”, he purred lowly and leaned over him, kissing him deeply. “F-fine…”, he gasped, moaning as the tongue of the man teased his tip again. “B-but hurry u-up!”

Pietro Alexandro chuckled and gave him a nasty grin before he let his member glide past his lips. Shredder moaned lowly, and pulled at his hair a bit, biting into his lips to the point of blood oozing out. “F-fuck. You feel incredible…”, he groaned, throwing his head back. The younger male grinned and took more of his in his mouth, making sure to suck violently at one moment before softening it in the other, rubbing the remaining member with his hands to stimulate him. He started to bob his head, taking more of him in as he sank his head down, his tongue still swirling around his head. He chocked as it reached the back of his throat, and he pulled back, earning a displeased moan from his lover, who immediately tried to get some fraction by trying to move his hips. To give him some pleasure, he stroked his member, taking a few deep breathes while doing so. As he calmed himself, he lowered his head again and took him all the way down, deep throating him.

It was his first time doing something like that, and it was everything but pleasurable for him, but the sounds Shredder made…oh god. He felt his large cock strain against his pants, begging to be released and to fuck the other into the realm into Oblivion. The smaller male’s moans were loud yet deep, and he seemingly had lost all control over himself. He was sweating, shuddering violently while he was trying to move so desperately, trying to pull himself deeper in his throat. The pressure was amazing, the bobbing of his lover had a wonderful rhythm, and if he would not stop, he would cum faster than he ever did in his whole life.

Pietro Alexandro seemed to know this, because all of sudden, he grinned and released a deep, rumbling moan that echoed through the room. The violent vibrations were beyond anything the older man ever felt, and they went right into his member, sending him over the edge. A strangled cry left his lips as he lifted his back, his eyes widening, and everything seemed to go white for a second. The larger man felt the hot load in his throat, and as soon as Shredder’s orgasm ended, he pulled back and swallowed the cum in his mouth. He panted as fresh air finally filled his lungs, and the other pulled him up for a passionate kiss. He pulled back and let his lover fall against the sheets, breathing heavily, trying his best to catch himself. After a while, he forced himself to sit up and started at the larger male, who was grinning down at him. “Have you enjoyed it?”, he asked, earning a growl from the other. “You’re a cheater, my friend!”, he huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Oh no, mi amor. I only wanted to bring you pleasure…and I have so much more in store for you tonight.”

Shredder felt another ping of arousal run through his body and he felt his member harden again. He grinned and pulled him in for a kiss, before turning them around so that Pietro Alexandro was laying on his back. He still wore his pants, which made the large bulge not seem any smaller. ‘ _What kind of monster is this giant hiding_.’, the short-haired man thought as he was slowly sliding down his chest, kissing every inch his lips could read, massaging the other’s member through his pants. The Spain mafia boss remained silent, but he could feel him tense, then shudder. He kissed the clothed cock, and slowly slid his pant down enough so that he could finally come to view with his prize. Much to his disappointment, however, he was wearing black boxers, which material seemed to have a mountain in it. “Can you lift your hips?”, he asked and looked him in the eyes. The taller male nodded and did as he was asked. “I may have trouble with my knee, that I have handled it wonderfully in the last seven years.”, he purred and let the other slip his pants and boxers off.

As he did so, he finally saw the destroyed knee for the first time. The skin was swollen, it was hot and pulsating, and here and there were black spots and heavy scars, probably from operations. All in all, it looked more painful than he ever imagined. Veins stuck out, and he could even see a slight difference on it when he compared it to the other. That means that his knee has not only been destroyed, but it has also been smashed into pieces. And to think that he walked, fought, stood, and kicked with this food is incredible. Yes, he needed a cane and suffered constant pain, but he never saw someone handling something so painful very well. He had to touch it. He let his bare hands run over the swollen flesh, felt the muscles that build despite everything, and figured out that this foot was just as strong as the other one.

“What is wrong?”, Pietro Alexandro asked as he leaned up. “Are you alright?” Shredder was silent for a few seconds, then suddenly, he crawled up and kissed him. “You’re beyond everything I’ve ever seen, and I was tortured in different dimensions.”, he purred and kissed him. “You’re so wonderful.” The Spain mafia boss made a deep, rumbling sound and kissed him again. “Same for you, Oroku Saki.” He had to moan as his real name left the lips of his lover, began to kiss his neck. To find his sweet spot was a lot of harder than he thought because this man remained absolutely quiet. No noise left his throat. As he did, however, he felt the slightest flinch of the other, and he began to nibble on the skin, only pulling back when he was sure the mark would last at least three days.

He began to kiss down his stomach, tracing the rock hard six-pack of the other man, kissing it softly. Don’t get me wrong, Shredder had a six-pack himself, but he just never saw one so clear. This Spain mafia boss is only made of muscles, no wonder that he weighed so much. The short-haired man closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he dared to reopen them, coming to view with the other’s erection.

“ **Holy fucking shit**!”

What kind of monster was that? He started at it, smiled faded from his face. Pietro Alexandro laughed at his reaction and let one hand wrap around the monster that was his member. “I see you are impressed, mi amor.”, he purred as he forced himself to sit up and kiss his wonderful, full lips. “Come closer, take a closer look. Explore it. It’s all yours.” The taller male didn’t need to tell him twice. Pushing him back down, he climbed over it and began to stroke it from base to tip, urging the other’s hand away. Again, he made no sound, and it slowly started to frustrate him. How in the hell was this man so quiet? Yes, of course, he knew that some humans rarely show any loud reactions, but he barely did anything. Was he not giving him enough pleasure? He shook his head and decided to ignore this thought as he slowly leaned over and kissed from the tip to the base. He knew that there was absolutely no way to get this monster down his throat, so he only began to lick the tip, taking it into his mouths to give it soft sucks.

This time, the living killer machine reacted. His face twisted into pleasure, and his hands shot to his head, grabbing onto his hair, trying to push him down. He took as much as he could – which was not much with his massive girth – and tried to please him as much as he could, putting his tongue and his teeth to use, and finally, as he bit softly into he flesh to tease him, there was a sound. A deep, rumbling groan that sounded more like a growl than anything else.

He was pulled off the member and into a fierce kiss, and Pietro Alexandro turned the tables again. He was now laying on his stomach, his ass lifted in the air, and the thick, long fingers of the incredibly strong man roamed over the area, teasing his entrance only a little bit before pulling back. Shredder made a moan of protest and glared at the man as he stood up, his cock swinging as he bowed to grab his cane. “Wait here. I’ll not enter you dryly.” He Limped over to a dresser, and opened the drawer, searching for something. After a few seconds, he made a satisfying grunt and turned back to him, a small bottle of oil in his hands. “This is normally for my knee after a check-up or operation, but it's glitchy, so it will suffice.”, he murmured as he opened it, and set it down next to Shredder before setting his cane down, kneeling over him as best as he could.

He opened it, soaking his fingers with it before sending one at his entrance, testing the sensitive opening. The older man moaned at the feeling, and thrusted his hips back, groaning in frustration as the taller one pulled away. He grabbed him with one hand, lifting his behind up with ease before inserting the first one with great care, careful that he would not scratch him with his sharp claws. Shredder regretted the enthusiasm he had a few moments ago because now, he was only feeling pain. The pain of the long, thick finger inside of his body that carefully massaged his walls, trying to find his prostate. It didn’t take long to do so, because as soon as he pressed against it, a loud moan was heard and Shredder jerked, all pain suddenly gone. Pietro Alexandro grinned as he continued to stimulate it for a while before he slowly inserted his second finger, pressing against it again and again. He trusted them in and out, watching his whole body, glad that he turned his head towards him< so that he could see his face. It was filled with pleasure, but there was also slight pain in his eyes, and he did not like that. It’s supposed to be wonderful for both of them, not painful.

He continued to press them against his prostate, and rubbed his member at the same time, making sure that he was filled with pleasure before he dared to take another step, and actually added a third thick, strong finger inside of him. He hummed softly as inserted them, kissing his back, listening to the noises. The more he worked, the less pain could be heard in the other’s voice and the more accepting his hole got, and after a good while, he decided that it was finally enough, and he pulled out. Shredder made another moan of displeasure and wanted to ask why he stopped, when he was suddenly turned onto his back, the monster of a cock lined up with his entrance. Leaning forward, the taller male captured the older’s lips, thrusting his tongue into his mouth before letting his massive cock slide into the tight heat. “Argh!”, the yelp was filled with pain, and he felt his lover’s nails burry into his skin while he groaned at the wonderful heat, at the tightness, at the amazing feeling of Oroku Saki.

He did not move as the smaller man was whimpering in pure agony, sitting up to bury his face into his chest. He could have sworn that his eyes had been glassy for a second and that the faintest sob has left his lips, but he also could have imagined it, because there was so much pleasure running through his body right now, he could not hold back the hissing sounds that escaped his throat. It took all of his willpower not to move his hips, not to thrust into the wonderful hot tightness of this man underneath him, and he pressed him closer to himself, running his fingers through his hair soothingly. “Shhh…”, he grumbled and pulled his head back to look into his face, which was still twisted in pain. He leaned down to kiss him, massaging his back and stroking his only half-hard cock, waiting for the signal to continue. It took a while, but eventually, Shredder started to lift his hips a bit, and a small moan escaped his lips, giving his permission to continue.

Pietro Alexandro nodded, pushing him down and slowly began to slide out, before thrusting into him. His movements were slow, gentle, and he still stared at his face during all of this, making sure that he was not feeling pain. He ignored his own from his damaged knee, only focusing to make it as pleasurable as possible for the other. He knew that his girth was just as massive as the rest of his body, and the sting has yet to pass, and he did not want to rush things. They had the whole night after all. After a while, he sped up, his hips slapping against the other’s, and the smaller male wanted to protest that he was too fast when suddenly, immense pleasure shot through his whole body. He released a strangled cry, throwing his head back, his eyes widening as the Spain mafia boss hit it yet again. He had found his prostate.

Well, found, he didn’t even search for it, but he was large enough to hit it by simply thrusting into him. He pulled back, positioning himself so that his knee did not have to hold his whole weight and began at the same pace, another growled escaping his throat as he did so. “You feel so wonderful, mi amor.”, he spoke without a quiver in his voice and leaned up to kiss the groaning figure of his lover. “Oh god! Y-you're so m-massive! I’m-I’m so full!”, he answered, and Pietro Alexandro chuckled at the compliment, kissing his neck softly, speeding up his thrusts a bit, his member hitting Shredder’s prostate over and over again. The older male slowly felt all pain melt away, and his groans became deep yet loud moans, and he began to move his hips against his larger lover. The Spain mafia boss hissed out a cruse as he increases speed yet again, slamming his hips now slamming against the other’s, skin slapping against skin in a violent way. The sounds echoed through the room, and Shredder was happy that the house had sound-proof walls…at least in the bedrooms.

He went faster again, wrapping his fingers around his erection again, stroking it in time with his thrusts. That way, it did not take long for him to come. Leaning up, he kissed his lover deeply to muffle his strangled cry as he came all of his hands and stomach, digging his nails into his board shoulders and back, breaking the skin, leaving deep scratches. Blood oozed out, but Pietro Alexandro did not care. His hole had suddenly become almost too tight for his massive girth, and the pleasure was overwhelming. With a deep, rumbling groan, he released his load into his lover, stuffing him to the brim with his cum. He did not stop however, thrusting through his orgasm, and Shredder had to moan at the overstimulation he felt. Finally, the Spain mafia boss pulled out with a hiss, collapsing on top of his lover.

They laid there for good five minutes, panting, exhausted but satisfied. The taller male took a tissue from his nightstand and cleaned his hand and his lover’s stomach, before pulling the tired older male against his chest, giving him a deep, sensual kiss, their tongues rubbing against each other. “That was wonderful.”, he huffed and let his head fall against the pillow. “Indeed, it was.”, the other answered and caressed the strong muscles of his arms, kissing his neck. He chuckled softly, letting his large hand run through his hair, kissing his forehead before closing his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the love of his life in his arms.

They didn't need to tell each other that they loved the other male, they knew it well enough.


End file.
